Something there that wasn't before
by buchanchem
Summary: One shot about Zeke yes dubbed name and maybe there maybe something there that wasn’t there before. A short oneshot. zekehaoxoc ...bad at the summery thing for this so please just read


Ok this is just a one-shot about Zeke and a made up character…cough well hope you like. I got this idea whilst I was reading one shots about Zeke, Yoh and the others getting sick, one shots between Anna and Yoh.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king….tough I wish I did...Hiroyuki Takei, YOU'RE A GENIOUS :)…But out of the light I do own 11…she's me mwuhahhaa…AGGHH runs away form Hao fans

* * *

Ok just a quick note from me, its set in Zeke's camp…about a day before he goes for the king of spirits and gets caught up in the Babylon Gate etc. Oh yeh and I'm going to use dub names…I find it easier

* * *

I sighed as I watched her sit there. Her face was that of an angels', even if she was sick.

It had been a while now since the day she'd fallen form the sky and landed in the river that ran near one of my old camping sites. The place was near to where the Flying Zen Brothers had tried to defeat Yoh when he was on his way to help his friend.

I smirked at the thought, those Zen Brothers were weak, and I'd have been embarrassed if he'd lost to those. I then looked at her face and felt the smirk disappear then sighed again. I could feel her pain and it was at that point something inside of me began to break. It was odd I'd never felt such a feeling in my life

Her eyes were so empty of emotion, covered in think yellow stuff, he face was pale and she was shivering, huddling close to the fire as possible.

She had been here in Dobbey Village for such a short time and I could tell she had badly wanted to go and explore but had came down sick. She'd woken up or at least tired to, even when I eventually picked her up out of the bed and dumped her on the floor. She'd washed her face of to get rid of the sleep only for it to return a few minutes later. I don't now how she'd managed to get what she had but there was no mistaking conjunctivitis (A.N: Yes big word, it's a sickness that you can get in your eyes. They go all red and this yellow sleep like stuff sticks your eye lids together... Not very nice, just ask my sister)

I stared at her for a little longer but after a while I couldn't bare it. I headed over back to my tent and picked up some cottonwood the headed back to the fire after stopping to get a small cooking pot for the fire with water in it.

She looked up as I approached and I smiled earning a confused look in return. I laughed quietly kneeling down beside her, putting the small pot of water on the fire. Still smiling at her I took the pot of the fire, putting a finger in the water to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Taking the cotton wool I'd gathered up earlier I dipped one piece in, rinsed it out then popped it onto her eyes dabbing it gently, removing the yellow sludge that formed around in the corners of her eyes. She stared at me trying to move away but I pinned her down gently. Once the yellow stuff had been removed, I took a small bottle out of my pocket and managed to put some drops in her eyes. She whimpered at the sting caused by the drops and before I new what was happening my arms were around her stopping her form rubbing her eyes.

She stared at me. I didn't know her name, it's not that id not bothered to ask, it's just that she'd came from another world and in exchange to come here she'd given up her voice so I'd dubbed her with another name 'my little angel', due to the way she'd entered this world, falling from the sky like an angel that had lost their wings. She didn't like me calling her by that, but I didn't really understand her nickname of just a number, 11.

I stared at her then stopped, when had my eyes met her for so long?

Shrugging it of I slowly leaned in towards her and after a while her lips met mine.

Pulling away after a little while I continued to stare at her before pulling her close and whispering gently 'I love you'. I watched her close her eyes and amongst the roaring of the flames I thought I heard a quiet, peaceful voice whisper back

'I love you too'

Ok its short I know…and I don't think it turned out the way I wanted it to but…please rate and review :)


End file.
